


Drawn Out to the Water

by NotExactlyHuman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotExactlyHuman/pseuds/NotExactlyHuman
Summary: Angelica grew up in faith, discipline, and innocence, until one man taught her love, adventure, and piracy. She trades her life of purity for a life where she can make anything happen. Follow the complicated relationship of Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Malon, through the fantastical Caribbean waters. This story takes place before the events of the Curse of the Black Pearl.
Relationships: Angelica Malon/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Encounter With a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Humans! So this is my first story on this site and if I'm being completely honest, I'm super nervous. It's been a long time since I've written anything and I'm a little out of practice so please be nice. I'm writing this as I go along and I can't exactly promise a set schedule for updating but I'll try to do it as often as I can. I was always interested in the backstory of Jack and Angelica's relationship so... I wrote it! I'm having fun with this story so I hope you like it!

“Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name.” Angelica knelt beside her bed, and without questioning her Mother Superior, humbled herself before God. It was all she knew. Prayer and discipline. The confined room was lit only by an oil lamp sitting on a simple table. Beside the table stood a small bed, neatly made with a white crocheted blanket, and a feather pillow. The young girl sighed, with her eyes tightly closed, and soon continued to recite the Lord’s Prayer.

“Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on ear-”

“ _In!”_ Angelica’s prayer was interrupted by her Mother Superior. Startled, she briefly lifted her head and looked to meet the righteous woman’s eyes.

 _“In_ earth, as it is in heaven.” She continued. Mother superior nodded in approval and knelt beside the ten year old child.

“These corrections will one day prepare you for the greatest decision of your life. Discipline will teach you to live selflessly, as well as to devote your services only to the Lord, and his people.” Angelica broke eye contact and stared thoughtfully at the lamp on her bedside table. She hesitated to speak, but eventually began to cautiously express her thoughts.

“Mother Superior… may I ask you a question?” She continued to gaze at the dancing flame behind the glass of the lamp, the flickering light battling the dark corners around the room. Mother Superior reassuringly placed her hand on the child’s shoulder and smiled.

“Of course you may, my dear.” The young girl turned her head to reveal her deep brown eyes tearing up. She struggled to clear her throat, but softly resumed their conversation.

“Mother, I want to know why I am here. Children come from families, don’t they? I’ve seen them playing outside the convent. They have mothers and fathers who care for them, and provide them with toys… and… and, love! I just wish to know who that was for me. Do I have a mother and father?” Mother Superior let out a sigh as she bowed her head to look at her twiddling thumbs. She bit her lip before working up the courage to respond.

“Of course dear. Ten years ago you were brought to this convent by your father. He is a sailer away on important business… he loved you very much.” Angelica quivered her lip before tears poured from the corners of her eyes.

“He’s never going to return is he?” Without the strength to carry herself, Angelica fell from her kneeling position, sitting back on the soles of her feet. Overwhelmed with grief, she cried hysterically, and covered her face with her hands. The room seemed even smaller when she realized that the only world she had ever known, would become the only world she would ever have. Mother Superior lovingly embraced the child, laying her head on Angelica’s.

“Don’t lose your faith, sweet girl. Even if that is true, you may still rely on your Father in Heaven, who loves you more than any man ever could.” Angelica wrapped her thin arms around Mother Superior's waist, and buried her face in her breast. Mother Superior had to compose her own emotions as well, for she knew that the young girl’s father would indeed, never return. She choked back her empathetic tears and let go of the child to see Angelica’s now red, and tearful eyes.

“Until your father returns, it is my duty to bring you up in the ways of the Lord. The greatest thing you could ever show your father would be your humble, modest, and selfless nature… so let us continue to pray and be hopeful. Never doubt that the Lord will guide you and protect you through any obstacles.” Angelica nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Within a few moments she was able to crack a smile. Mother Superior smiled back and sat back up in her kneeling position. 

“Now let us continue to learn that prayer.” Angelica imitated her Mother Superior to sit back up and bow her head.

“Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen.”

*******************************

Angelica stood shaking. She had been living in the convent for twenty eight years now, and all hope of finding her family was now gone. She knew her father would never return, so she made the decision to devote her life to Christ. She stood by the door of her dim and simple room and pondered what her life would become. She was to give her final vows in devotion to the catholic church in two days. She continued to shake while thinking of all the things she would lose, and all the things she had to sacrifice. Love, family, freedom… all of the experiences she never had as a child… gone. 

“Are you ready?” Angelica heard a gentle voice coming from the open door beside her. Her mentor, her support, the only family she ever knew. Mother Superior.

“I hope so. This life… requires so much sacrifice…” Mother Superior provided Angelica with the same love that she gave her as a child. She gently placed her cold hand on Angelica’s warm, soft face.

“It does… but as a woman who has led this life for many years, I can tell you now that it is worth it.” A genuine smile spread across Mother Superior’s aged face, and Angelica knew that she had to continue with the ceremony. 

Moments later she saw one of her sisters, Sister Josephine, urgently rushing toward Mother Superior. She got close and whispered something in her ear. Angelica couldn't make out everything that she was saying but heard of an “unholy madman.” Mother Superior looked concerned and asked Sister Josephine where he had gone. Sister Josephine nervously shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m not sure. He was running frantically about asking for the ‘lovely ladies.’” Mother Superior placed her hand over her mouth before reassuring Sister Josephine.

“You tried your best Sister. Thank you for coming to me. We must find him and protect all of the women here. We will start searching the east side of the convent.” Mother Superior turned to Angelica and sternly pointed her finger.

“Stay in this room. Keep your door locked and do not open it for anyone. Do not come out until I instruct you to. Do you understand?” Angelica nodded and closed the door after Mother Superior. She kneeled by her bed and began to pray.

“Dear Heavenly Father, I pray you protect my sisters, and whatever threat may lie outside my door will be taken from this convent. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost I pray, Amen.” With her eyes still closed, Angelica heard the door behind her start to creek open. Alerted, she turned suddenly to see a man behind her clapping. He was dressed in boots, ragged pants, and a low cut shirt. His hair was full of beads and accessories, and his head was wrapped in a red bandana. Angelica quickly stood and slowly inched closer to the back corner, as the man stumbled inside the room, always relying on the wall to keep him from falling.

“May I just say… that was beautiful. Really, truly, touched my black heart.” The man started to bring his right hand up to his chest and Anjelica noticed a brand on his wrist in the shape of a P. She placed her hand on the wall behind her and her heart started racing. She felt her eyes grow wide as she stared at the drunken man in front of her.

“You are a pirate… a sinner against the church. Please… I beg of you to leave this convent. We have nothing of value.” The man stumbled a bit closer and looked Angelica all the way up and down. 

“I must disagree. This is the peak of woman value!” As he spoke he accentuated every word with his expressive physical traits. 

“And you seemed to say the word pirate very bitterly… I’ll have you know that I have been very suskeskul… suseful? I’ve done a good job in this career, and I happen to like it!” With each passing moment Angelica’s fear of this pirate decreased. He did not seem in the position to cause any danger. She lightly giggled while realizing that he was simply a drunken fool. The pirate began to stare at the wall with a confused look on his face before turning back to Angelica.

“Can you possibly remind me where I am, because everything looks very different from the last time I was here.” Angelica started laughing and helped the pirate to sit on her bed. 

“I promise, you have never been here before. You must’ve taken a wrong turn sir. This is a Spanish convent. My name is Angelica. And you are…” The pirate abruptly stood up and Angelica grabbed his arms to keep him from falling.

“I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.” Angelica managed to plop him back down on the bed. She decided to tend to him until Mother Superior came back around. She laid Jack on his back and walked across the room to grab a wet cloth to place on his head. She sat beside him and started dabbing the sweat away from Jack’s forehead. 

“Very well _Jack Sparrow._ What did you even come here for?” Jack grabbed Angelica’s hand that was holding the wet towel.

“I distinctly remember introducing myself using the word, ‘captain.’” Angelica giggled and pulled her hand from his grasp. Jack smiled and laid his head back down.

“I think I came here to see you.” Angelica rolled her eyes and continued to tend to him.

“That can’t be. We have never even met before.” Jack sat up on his elbows and stared into Angelica’s eyes.

“Well of course we’ve never met _before_ , but now we have met. And madam Angelica, you are the reason I am here right now.” Angelica met Jack’s gaze. Her heart pounded very quickly and she wasn’t sure how she should feel. She had never had an encounter with a man in this way before. She knew of love and attraction, but she never thought it would happen to her. Angelica grabbed Jack’s hand and sighed.

“You seem very drunk, sir. I will only tend to you until my Mother Superior sees you out of the convent.” Jack suddenly pulled at Angelica’s hand to bring her down to kiss him. Angelica pulled away and stood up. She breathed heavily and attempted to regain composure. Jack sat up on the bed smiling, as Angelica took a deep breath and gave Jack a stern look.

“Please sir, do not do that again.” Jack pulled himself to his feet and slowly started walking toward Angelica. She started to back away, but only backed herself up against the wall behind her. Jack slowly inched closer until Angelica could feel his breath on her face. She maintained eye contact with wide eyes. With her heart pumping faster than ever, she wasn’t sure if she was still breathing. Jack placed his hand on the wall behind her, and stared intensely into her eyes.

“You really don’t want me to do that again?” He kept his face just an inch away from her nose and Angelica froze. There were so many things she could have done in that moment. She could have screamed, or pushed him away from her, or she could’ve locked her door in the first place! The problem was, she felt perfectly safe. She had never felt this before. This sense of warmth, affection, and attention. She was now craving it and had no intention of stopping it. Angelica quickly pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shifted closer to the door, and still engaged in their kiss she locked her door behind her.


	2. One Hell of An Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Humans! Man it's been awhile! But I have returned with another chapter! Woo! I was nearly finished with this chapter for like... months! I'm so sorry but sometimes writing is hard! But anyway, it's here now so don't judge me! Read my crappy writing skills and enjoy!

Angelica’s eyes abruptly opened to the sound of pounding on her door. She looked next to her to see Jack with his arm wrapped around her body. He was still asleep. 

“Angelica it’s just me! Open the door!” The stern muffled voice of Mother Superior echoed through Angelica’s small room, and her eyes darted around to find some way to hide what she had done.

“One moment Mother! I am sorry, I was asleep!” Angelica rushed out of bed and clumsily tried to hurry to put her clothes back on. She gently shook Jack and held her finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. She showed him a simple wardrobe and urgently gestured to him to hide inside. The pounding on the door continued while Jack attempted to cram himself inside the compact wardrobe.

“Angelica! How long does it take you to open the door?” Angelica finally finished getting dressed and hurried to help Jack close the closet door.   
“I’m coming Mother!” Angelica ran over to her bedroom door to unlock and open it. Mother Superior sighed with relief. 

“I believe the man left the convent. He seemed to be under the influence and he must’ve just run off somewhere. Were you asleep this whole time?” Angelica nodded her head.

“Yes mother. I’m sorry I took so long to get the door. I had a hard time waking up.” Mother Superior laughed and sat down on Angelica’s bed. 

“It happens dear. I’m just glad no one was hurt during all this.” Suddenly, a thump came from the Wardrobe. Mother Superior looked at it suspiciously and Angelica put her hand on Mother Superior’s. 

“It is an old wardrobe, sometimes it makes strange sounds.” Mother Superior glared back at Angelica but shrugged her shoulders. 

“Alright. I must go check on some of the other girls now. We will talk more later.” Angelica nodded her head and walked Mother Superior to the door before closing it behind her. She leaned her back on the door and sighed deeply. She then walked over to the wardrobe and opened it only to find Jack falling face first on the ground. Angelica giggled and knelt on the floor beside him.

“Are you alright?” Jack turned over while Angelica was still laughing.

“I am perfectly fine, love.” Angelica bit her lip and kissed Jack on the cheek.

“Sorry for stuffing you in a closet.” Jack grinned and sat up.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Angelica giggled and placed her hand on Jack’s chest. She never expected to have the chance to fall in love, and after her experience with Jack, she never wanted to let that chance go. Angelica sat with Jack silently and came to the conclusion that she could not go through with her vows. Not after the sin she’s committed. Not that she would want to go through with them anyway. She looked into Jack’s eyes and smiled.

“We should get you out of here before someone sees you.” Angelica helped Jack to stand and led him to her bedroom window. The window led out to the rooftop of the building and Angelica figured it was safer to escape that way than back through the halls of the convent. She struggled to open the window and Jack came beside her and helped to push it up. Jack climbed over the Window ledge and onto the roof. Before running off Jack smirked at Angelica.

“Until we meet again.” Angelica grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a goodbye kiss. 

“Tomorrow, meet me at the docks at sundown. Wherever you’re going next, I want to come.” 

Without responding Jack turned around and began to climb down the building. Angelica closed her window and prepared to tell her Mother Superior that she could not continue with the ceremony. 

About twenty minutes later Angelica heard footsteps outside her room. She hurried to open the door and saw Mother Superior walking down the hall. Angelica took a deep breath and followed Mother Superior down the hall. 

“Mother!” Mother Superior turned around to look at Angelica. Angelica gazed into her old eyes and her heart melted. This was the only family she had ever known. This was the woman who raised her. This was the woman who taught her. This was the woman that would never let her down. Mother Superior’s eyes were full of gentle love and wisdom, and she listened closely to what Angelica needed to say. Angelica hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she truly wanted to sacrifice her simple life for something so unpredictable, but she knew that if she continued her vows it would be built on a lie. She would enter a life of purity without truly being pure. Angelica took a deep breath and swallowed before finally speaking.

“Mother… I cannot continue with my vows. I’ve decided that I want to take a different path.” Mother superior stared at Angelica with sad eyes. She stood still, stunned at the news that was sprung upon her. For several moments nothing was said. The room was filled with silence and Angelica knew that even if she took it back, her life could never be the same.

“I beg of you Mother, please say something… I-I thought I was doing the right thing. I can’t go through with this because my heart is not in it. All I ever wanted was a life and a family!-” Mother Superior took a step closer and held her hand up.

“You had that! I always thought of you as my family! You had a life! A life without the distractions of the world taking away from those who love you the most! Do you truly believe that family is flesh and blood? Family is love, connection, and support. Your father has never been any of those things, I have!” Angelica bit her lip and felt her face warming up. Her eyes slowly started to tear up but she still grabbed Mother Superior’s right hand with a gentle and loving manner.

“You’re right Mother. You are the only one who has ever been there for me. You believed in me when I could not believe in myself. But, you were wrong to see the good in me. Just days before my ceremony I sinned. I gave away my virtue…” With her right hand still being held, Mother Superior lifted her left hand and placed it over her mouth as her eyes began to swell.

“Mother, I am so sorry. But I cannot stay here. It would be immoral and deceitful. Let me go, and I swear to you I will keep my faith. The only good in me was from you.” Angelica held Mother Superior’s hand tightly and she leaned over to kiss it. 

“I love you Mother Superior. Never forget that I do.” Mother superior removed her hand covering her mouth and slowly reached to touch Angelica’s tear stained face. She then smiled lovingly and shut her eyes before gently kissing her forehead.

“I love you too my child. May goodness and mercy follow you all the days of your life.” Angelica weeped and embraced her Mother Superior just like she did as a child. Mother Superior stroked Angelica’s back and held her close. She knew that this would be her last encounter with the young woman, and she prayed that her new life would be filled with love, joy, and wonder.  
When they pulled away from each other Mother Superior led Angelica to a cabinet where she drew out a lace veil. She placed the veil in Angelica’s arms and smiled kindly.

“This veil would have been used at your Final vows ceremony. Maybe now you could use it for your wedding day. Always remember that even when the world turns it’s back on you, God will always look upon you with love. Any sin can be forgiven as long as your faith remains.” Angelica’s smile grew bright and she embraced Mother Superior one last time. Both of them exchanged their last goodbyes and Angellica left the convent for good, fully aware that she could never return. 

She gazed at the beautiful evening sky and set off to find an inn in which she could stay the night. Angelica pulled a pouch from her pocket which carried a small handful of coins. Probably only enough to provide her some food and a room to sleep in. That’s all she needed if Jack were to wait for her. 

After walking for what seemed to be an hour she stumbled across a bed and breakfast inn. She reached for the door handle and pushed to open the door, causing a small bell above her to ring. Tonight would be her first taste of independence. Angelica couldn’t remember another time where she may have been responsible for herself. In this moment, she knew that the best thing that ever could have happened to her, was a strange man entering her bedroom. If not for Jack, Angelica would have gone through with the ceremony and her hopes for love and freedom would have been lost forever. Soon a man interrupted Angelica’s thoughts.

“Miss? You looking for a room?” Angelica smiled at the man, and walked up to him, emptying the pouch of coins on the counter.

“Yes sir! Will this be enough?” The man nodded and grabbed the handful of coins in his fist.

“That’ll do. Now let’s get you a key.” He walked in a back room and soon came out with a large key in his hand.

“Take this. Upstairs, third door on your left. We have breakfast at eight.” Angelica smiled giddily and nodded, taking the key in her hand.

“Thank you sir! Thank you so much!” Angelica swiftly marched up the stairs and walked past the first two doors, and stopped at the third. She took the key in her hand and inserted it into the door, gently turning it until she heard a click. Angelica took a deep breath. This was her first adventure. The first step towards freedom. The first time that she could ever remember spending a night away from the convent. She pushed the door open to find a simple bedroom, and she smiled. Not too different from home at all. 

Angelica stepped in and closed the door behind her, walking over to the bed. It had been a long day. Preparation for the ceremony turned into a strange man invading her bedroom and seducing her with his irresistible charm. Angelica could still feel herself swooning. After that she found herself hiding him, helping him escape with no consequences, and quitting the ceremony altogether… Suddenly Angelica felt a pit in her stomach. Did all of this really happen on the same day? She wanted choices. She wanted freedom. She wanted love. But was this really the right decision? Everything finally dawned on her all at once. The only family she ever knew was gone, and she was risking everything for a pirate… a drunk pirate. Well this was truly going to be one hell of an adventure.


End file.
